U.S. Pub. 2015/0152951 discloses a torque converter including a turbine piston, known as an iTC, having a multi-plate integrated clutch. U.S. Pub. 2015/0021137 discloses an iTC with a cone clutch. U.S. Pub. 2016/0084364 discloses an iTC with diaphragm springs with tabs extending between turbine blades.